Alternative Stories
by ArkAngelus
Summary: Just alternative versions of the episodes. First FanFic. Please Review
1. The Empty Child

**The Empty Child **

Roses' phone rang. Mickey.  
"What? Okay, I'll come as soon as I can."  
The Doctor looked at her confused.  
"My Mams sick. Can we go see her please?"  
The Doctor nodded, changing the Tardis' destination.  
"Albion Hospital, 2005."  
Rose ran out, bumping into Mickey who was waiting.  
"What's wrong."  
"No idea. But your Mam keeps seeing things. _Alien_ Things."

**Cue Titles**

Rose ran into Ward 26, straight over to her Mams bed.  
"You okay?"  
Jackies' face was pale, and she looked like she had hardly any sleep.  
"I'm fine, Doctors say it's just a bad case of the flu. But somethings going on here. Patients keep going missing. Doctors have no idea whats going on. And the BadWolf Ward has been completely shut off. I saw something as well. Someone came in here last night, couldn't see thier face. But it did something. The next day that Patient was gone."  
Rose nodded, a grim look on her face. The Doctor walked in.  
"Get you anything?"  
Rose shook her head.  
"She said something is happening. Patients going missing. A wierd person. A complete ward down."  
The Doctor nodded.  
"Ill go check it out."  
The Doctor left the ward and Rose sat down next to Jackies bed.  
"Oi, Ricky! Come with me."  
Micky gave a reluctant look and followed him.  
"It's Micky!"  
Rose shook her head in a "Boys" way and started talking to Jackie.  
"Did you see anything? The persons face?"  
"Well, that was the problem. The face was so blank. Like it had no emotions. And it's eyes, all black."

The Doctor and Micky walked up the stairs, slowly, The Doctor deep in thought.  
"It's a shame about Jackie huh?"  
"Naw, she'll get better. I'm more worried about the missing patients."  
A sign on the stairs was covered with several lines of black tape.  
"Hmmm, I geuss one of them is the BadWolf ward. I geuss I'll take the one higher up, Ricky you take this one. Meet here in ten minutes. Take note of anything suspicous."  
The Doctor walked up the stairs, Micky went through the doors.

The ward was so clean. Everything seemed normal. Micky walked through it, looking at all the Patients. Nothing wierd. Apart from a third of the ward blocked off. Micky looked around, slightly nervous. No one watching. He walked towards it, pulling open the black curtain.  
"No-one?"  
He walked in, looking at the cubicles. In each one, a patient, eyes all black, faces emotion-less. He walked over to one, waving his hand in front of its face. No reaction.  
_Thank god for that._  
He turned around, about to walk away and he felt something grab his arm. The patient had his arm in a tight grip, face directed at Micky.  
"What the..."  
Other Patients started getting out of thier beds, approaching Micky.  
"Aargh!"

The Doctor went to the floor his ward was on. He went to open the door as an intercom went off.  
"Who are you? what are you doing here?"  
"I'm The Doctor."  
"Doctor? You work here?"  
"No."  
"Well go away. This ward is private."  
The Doctor sighed, slipping his Sonic Screwdriver into his hand. He pointed it at the door, pressing the button. The door opened slightly and The Doctor pushed it fully open. Doctors, with Dark eyes were rushing about, attending to similer patient. A hand grabbed The Doctors hand, pulling him out and closing the door.  
"I told you, go away."  
"What's wrong with these people?"  
"No one knows. We just left them here, hoping they'd get better."  
"Who are you?"  
"Jack Harkness."  
"Well Jack, tell me, what is really going on here?"  
He sighed.  
"It's been going on for a month or so. Since a child in a coma was brought in. Then that started happeing to patients. We had no idea what to do, The Doctors called us in, but we could do nothing."  
"Your not a Doctor?"  
"No, I'm with the Government."  
The door suddenly started shaking.  
"Does this usually happen?"  
Jack look shocked and worried. He ran down the stairs.  
"Apparently not..."

Jacks voice came over the intercom.  
**"Will All Visitors please leave the hospital. It's nothing serious, we just need to check all Patients are okay. The hospital will be open for Visitors again.. soon. Please leave now."**

Rose looked nervous.  
"I'm going to go find The Doctor."  
"No Rose, please don't leave me. They'll come for me."  
Rose looked into her Mums eyes, seeing the fright in her eyes. she nodded, looking around.  
"I'll hide in the cupboard. I'll only be there. That way if they check, they'll think I'll be gone. Ok?"  
Jackie nodded and rose got into the cupboard. The Doctor ran into the room.  
"Wheres Rose?"  
Jackie pointed to the copboard, a sligt gap in the doors. He nodded, understanding.  
"Well, I've got bad news. Mickys gone missing. And something bads happeing. Jackie, the things you saw, they are coming. Now if you need to run, dont stop. Just run."  
She nodded and The Doctor left the room.

The Doctor entered an office, Jack in a locker.  
"Okay, these things are attacking. We need to stop them."  
Jack pulled a gun out of the locker.  
"You cant shoot them. Those things are human, you'd be killing humans!"  
"I'm not going to shoot them. I'm going to freeze them."  
He pulled out a small, futuristic gun.  
"Your not from the government. That gun isnt in production for the next hundred years."  
"And your not from here either."  
A scream echoed through the corridors.

A nurse fell over, The Patients behind her.  
"No!"  
The Patients honed in, ready to grab her, when a blue ray hit them. They stopped still.  
"Good shot. Now how much ammunition do you have?"  
"Not much."  
The Nurse got up, running out of the building.  
"Right, Jack. Could you go to Ward 26, find a patient called Jackie Tyler. Tell Rose it's safe to come out. Tell them to follow you, that The Doctor said so. Come back here in Ten Minutes. If I dont return, tell Rose to take you to The Tardis."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To the Ward where I sent Micky. I need to find him. You dont knwo him, so just go to Ward 26."  
The Doctor ran off, and Jack did the same.

A Patient walked into Ward 26. Jackie ducked under the covers, and it turned to her bed.  
_"All **WILL** be happy! Everyone happy!"_  
It raised it's hand, a blue light coming from it. Rose ran out of the cupboard, and crashed into it. The Patient fell to the floor, hitting a table. It collapsed to the ground, unconcious.  
"Mum, get in the corner."  
Rose started getting beds and equipment, putting it in front of the door.  
"I'll be back."  
She ran over to a window, opeing it. She took a deep breath, and climbed out onto the ledge. She took small steps along it. She moved past a window. Just as she passed it, arms smashed out, reaching for her. She screamed and almost fell. She went faster, more windows smashing as she passed. She got near the end and smashed a window, falling through. She ran out into a corridor and the door slammed behind her. Patients. She backed against the wall and more began walking down the corridor. She was back against the elevator. She rapidly began pressing the button.  
"The powers down..."

Jack ran into Ward 26, down the corridor. A door was blocked.  
"Oh your kidding me."  
Through the gaps he could see Jackie, cowering in the corner.  
"Jackie Tyler? Is roe with you?"  
"No. Who are you?"  
"The Doctor sent me. I'll get you out."  
The ward doors opened, Patients walking in.  
"I'll be right back."  
He ran down the corridor, into an office. He put things in it's way, and then opened a locker, hiding in it.  
"God, this is so child-ish."  
The Office door started banging.

The Patient in Jackies room woke up. It stood, up, light coming from it's hand. Jackie stood up, and tried running round it, but no luck. She fell over a bed and The Patient approached...

The Doctor went into The Ward of his destination. The black curtain that was up was now on the floor. He walked over it, into the other half of the Ward. micky was on the floor, knocked out.  
"Well theres Micky..."  
The Ward doors opened, Patients walking in. The Doctor looked around.  
He saw doors at the other end of the room. He ran in, finding an operating room. A little boy was laid on a table, his condition in check.  
"The boy..."  
He heard the sound of The Patients feet. The Doctor looked around, seeing a small door. He ran into it, finding himself in a cupboard. The Patients ran into the room, surrounding round the table. The Boys voice echoed.  
"The time is now. An all-out strike. Make everyone happy. Destroy the madness, the unhappy. Make us all the same. All happy."  
The Doctor snook out of the cupboard, into the ward. Micky stood there, eyes all black.  
"Oh no..."  
Patients came through the doors, surrounding The Doctor. Light came from thier hands.

The Doctor surrounded.  
Jack trapped in a locker.  
Jackie in danger.  
Rose cornered.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. The Doctor Dances

**Disclamier: I own zilch. This I forgot last time. Argh! Anyway... if I did own Doctor Who Rose would still be in it. **

**Last Time**

"My Mams' Sick."  
The Patients crowding round Micky.  
"Who are you?"  
"Jack Harkness."  
The Doctor surrounded.  
Rose trapped in a corridor.  
Jackie on the floor.  
Jack in a locker...

The Office door smashed open, Patients charging into the room. They looked around, seeing no-one in the office. Jacks face was covered with panic. His face was getting red... He burped, giving away his location. The Patients rushed over to the locker.  
"I geuss the games up."  
He charged through the locker door, knocking several of them back. Others approached him, grabbing his arms. One approached, blue light coming from its' hand. He struggled and he and his captors fell backwards. The two patients crashed through a window behind him, opening the way to corridor. Jack fell on a side-console, several buttons being pressed. Lights flickered on, power being reinstated.  
"Bingo."

Rose kept on banging on the elevtor doors.  
"Open!"  
They flung open and she fell...

**Cue Titles**

**The Doctor Dances**

Rose landed on the top of the elevator heavily.  
"Ow..."  
It was only one floor, down. She heard voices from inside, and she opened the roof panel. She dropped down, scaring two people in there Thirties.  
"Are you okay?"  
They nodded slowly, scared. the elevator suddenly started moving upwards. A couple of seconds later, the doors pinged open.  
"You two stay here, okay?"  
They nodded and she walked out. The ward was suprisingly clean. Walking further along, and round the corner, she saw a huge group of Patients. And in the center, The Doctor. He shot a look at her and she looked around. She picked up a fire extinguisher, and threw it into the crowd. The Stuff inside it (Cant remember what it's called so it's stuff) was released, spraying over the Patients and The Doctor. They all collapsed to the ground, frozen.  
"A fire extinguisher?"  
"What, it's heavy."  
"I was in the middle of a crowd!"  
"It worked, dinnit?"  
She looked at them all, spotting Micky.  
"Micky. Oh my god Micky!"  
"We have to go, get to Jack and your Mam. Wait, I told Jack to take you and Jackie and escape."  
"Whos Jack?"  
"Where's your mam?"  
"Barricaded in her room. Oh god. I knocked out a Patient in there. That was a bit ago, meaning..."  
They both ran for the stairs, forgetting about the elevator. A Patient stirred...

The Patient approached Jackie.  
"Oh no you dont..."  
She kicked out, knocking the Patient back. She got up, running for the window. The Patient ran at her, she ducked. It fell out of the window, landing in a messy splat on the floor. She gagged and then jumped. The furniture in front of the door started moving. It crashed down, and Patients slowly walked into the room. She climbed onto the ledge, out of the window. She shimmied along, The Patients following her. She passed a smahsed window and got pulled in.  
"Mum!"  
"Rose!"  
They both hugged.  
"Wheres Jack?"  
"You mean the person who came here? He ran down the corridor."  
Patients flooded into the room.  
"Out the window!"  
"Can't do that, they were following me!"  
Some more Patients came from the window, surrounding them.  
_"All be happy, always happy!"_  
They raised thier hands, blue lights coming from them.  
"Hope your happy with this!"  
Jack aimed his gun at them all, a light flashing through-out the room. The Patients froze and Jack threw his gun aside.  
"Hope your all happy. We now have no weapon."  
They all walked through the Patients, regathering.  
"What do we do now Doctor?"  
"Well, when you threw the fire extinguisher at them, they froze. So Iknow what to do, come on."  
The Doctor ran to the stairs, the rest following.

The Comatose Child sat up, eyes still shut. His mouth opened, a light coming from it.  
**"All Of You. To London. We need a happy world. A happy place. Go!"**  
All The Patients rose, marching out of the hospital, into London...

The Doctor and Co ran into the Basement. the Doctor ran over to a water tank, looking at it.  
"Right. You all need to go and get all the Fire Extinguishers and bring them here. Go on, and dont worry about the water. Just dont run."  
The Doctor pulled a Fire Alarm switch, a siren going off, Water coming from The pipes.

Rose ran into Ward 15, nearly slipping on the water.  
"Fire Extinguisher..."  
She looked around, seeing one on the floor. She walked over to it, picking it up. She turned around and jumped back. A Patient was stood in front of her. She slipped backwards on the water, Fire Extinguisher flying. It hit the Patient, knocking it cold. She looked at it. It's Name Tag said "John Patterson". Hhe was a security guard. His gun fell out of its holster, sliding across the floor. She picked it up, putting it in her pocket. She went back down to the Basement, and met Jack and Jackie along the way. The water turned off, a signal that the tank was empty. They handed all of them to The Doctor. who emptied them into the tank.  
"Doc we have a problem. The Patients have gone into London, and thier coming back."  
He sealed the top of the tank and turned around.  
"Right. You two Jacks, you go and block them off as much as you can. When it gtes too much, set off the Fire Alarm. Me and Rose, are off to see the Comatose Child who caused all this."  
Jackie looked confused.  
"If the childs in a coma, how are you supposed to talk to it?"  
"Oh it can talk, I witnessed that. Now, come on. We wont have much time."

They all ran up the stairs, parting after a bit.  
"Doctor. I found this."  
Rose pulled out the gun.  
"Why did you pick it up?"  
"It might help."  
"Throw it."  
He continued walked and she slipped it into her pocket.  
They walked through the ward, bursting into the childs room.  
"Why have you done this? Tell me why!"  
The Child remainded still, but his mouth moved.  
"I wanted everyone to be happy. No-one was every happy. All the shouting. It was the only way. This desease I have helped me to make everyone happy."  
"How do you know everyone is happy? How can you tell? You cant see anything!"  
"I can feel it. Feel the happiness. Iit feels good. They like it."  
"What happiness! Everyone has been turned into a puppet! They cant feel anything and neither can you! Your in a coma. You don't know what your doing!"  
"But I do. I'm connected to them all. They are happy. I know they are!"  
Rose looked around the room. Beside the childs bed was a picture of two Thirty-year olds. She recognised them. From the elevator.  
"Doctor! I know how you can stop this! give me a minute!"  
She ran out of the room, to the elevator and opened the doors. A horrified look spread over her face. The two people in the elevator were Patients. They walked towards her and she ran.

Jackie and Jack piled Furniture onto the stairs, blocking the way.  
"What if this doesnt work Jack?"  
He remained silent, piling on more Furniture.  
"What if we all die!"  
"We won't. I don't know The Doctor, but I know that he knows what he's doing. And Rose."  
Footsteps were heard running up the stairs.  
"There coming. Come on."  
He ran up the stairs, stopping next to a Fire Alarm lever.

Rose ran back into the room.  
"No luck. His parents..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Rose backed against the doors as they started rumbling.  
"The picture. Thier his parents. I met them in the elevator. But thier just like the others now. I think by being happy he means his home life was never good. Maybe his parents fought all the time and shouted. Something happened and he went into a coma. All he wanted was everyone happy. And then something happened, something that vented what he felt.He wanted everyone happy. So he changed them."  
"Yes."  
The Boy said, sitting up.  
"Let them in."  
Rose walked forward and the door opened, His parents walking in.

Some of the Furniture shook. A chair fell off.  
"There coming."  
Jackie got increasingly nervous.

The boy started shaking. Tears rolled down his face.  
"All he wants is his parents to love him."  
Music seamed to come from an intercom. The Parents walked over to the child, arms open wide.  
"There still under you control."  
The Child ignored him and he felt thier warmth.  
"Come on Doc, get into the mood. Dance."  
"Thats not appropriate."  
"Meaning your bad dancer."  
"I'm not a bad dancer."  
"Sure."  
"I'll show you later!"  
The place started shaking slightly.  
"Thats not good."  
The Child was smiling, tears still rolling down his face. The Parents started walking towards The Doctor and Rose.  
"I want you to feel this happiness too..."  
They were backed against the wall, The Parents approaching. Rose pulled the gun out of her pocket and fired it at an Extinguisher in the corner. The contents poured over The Parents, making them collapse to the floor...  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
The Child screamed.

The Furniture fell, The Patients ran at them.  
"Pull it now!"  
Jack pulled the switch, an alarm going off and The Stuff thing raing onto the Patients. The Buidling shook.

"Rose! I told you to get rid of the gun!"  
"What it saved us!"  
"Were in worse trouble now!"  
"You destroyed my happiness! I had all I wanted! And you stole it! Why! I'll make you pay!"  
The building shook worse now.  
"He's going to tear the place down! Everyones going to die!"  
They both ran down the stairs, meeting Jack and Jackie.  
"Come on!"  
They ran down the stairs, passing a Collapsed Micky. Rose ran over to him, dragging him. They ran out and the building collapsed, Micky and Rose just making it.

**Two Weeks Later**

Rose and The Doctor walked into Jackies flat.  
"Mum!"  
"Rose!"  
They hugged.  
"Hows Micky?"  
"Oh hes fine. The police are baffled about how the building collapsed."  
"Yes. It's my fault.  
"Aww, come on Rose."  
"No it is. But it saved us, it was the last option."  
Jack walked into the room.  
"Hey, Doctor!"  
"You've been staying here?"  
Jackie nodded and Rose gave her a little slap and laughed.  
The Doctor gave a cough and rose his voice,  
"So Jack, how about you come with us? You seem good in a situation."  
"Come with you? What do you mean?"  
"Well, we can travel in time and..."  
"Oh. I get it. I know who you are. Ok, I'll come with you."

Rose, The Doctor and Jack walked into The Tardis.  
"Come on then Doctor."  
"What?"  
"You said you'd dance. So come on, dance."  
"Now?"  
"Now."  
"Well, we dont have any music."  
"That's covered."  
"Jack flipped a switch and music came on.  
"Come on. Or perhaps Jack would like..."  
"No I'll dance."  
They started dancing, Jack joined in at a certain part.  
"So, is this the team then?"  
"Yup. And it's gonna be Fantastic!"

**Note-Stuff-And-Ectness : Erm, That two-parter over. Anyway others will be added in no order. And stuff.**


End file.
